Fall To Pieces
by MasochistandNarcissistFan
Summary: Missing Moment from HBP. Harry decides to talk to Ginny on the way home on the train to clear some things up. Only things don't go as planned when emotions get in the way. Written Pre-Deathly Hallows. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the song.

**A/N:** Hello! This is a one-shot based on the song "Fall To Pieces" by Avril Lavigne. This takes place after the end of HBP on the train ride home since I wished JK Rowling would have wrote one like always. It feels a bit more like a drabble since it's so short. Enjoy! Also, I think it would be best if you listened to the song while you read it, just so you get an idea of how the pair is feeling in the fic.

_

* * *

_

**_Ginny's POV_**

There I was just sitting there, staring at Harry. He was telling me everything, all that he had learned from Dumbledore last term. This isn't what I had expected to happen on possibly my last ride on the Hogwarts' Express. I figured I would just sit in my own compartment and give him space like I figured he wanted me to. Yet, here was the very person I was trying to avoid. Ironic, no?

I actually did want Harry to be there but only if it wasn't akward, and this was definitely akward. His words stumbled quite a lot as he spoke and I stared at the floor, then back at him every so often. I couldn't help but wonder why he was telling me this now and not at Dumbledore's funeral.

I needed to ask him. He probably wouldn't like it, but I needed an answer. I needed it _now_.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked, forcefully. The only response Harry gave me was a shrug. That was it? A simple little shrug? Why wouldn't he answer me? "Do you not trust me, Harry? "

This time he didn't say a word or even shrug. He made no intention of responding back. He stared at me, with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite tell what it was but I still understood. He didn't want to talk. Really, I didn't want to either. I just wanted to sit here in total silence with him. If only life was that perfect though. I knew I needed to say something. Anything, just so I could go with him and the others on their hunt for the Horcruxes.

"Harry..." Before I knew what was happening, Harry was kissing me.

It was even better than our first kiss, though I felt some desperation in it. Harry seemed to be memorizing how it felt to be like this with me. I soon realized I could say no words to change his mind from leaving me behind. I gave myself into the kiss. For all I knew, I probably wouldn't see him for years to come. I needed to remember him like this, too.

I didn't want to have say goodbye. No matter what, I never would.

* * *

**_Harry's POV_**

There I was kissing Ginny Weasley even though I knew I really shouldn't be, but I needed a way to remember her while I was gone. Who knows, I may never see her again. The only girl I'd want to be with if I lived at the end of the war was in my arms right now. I was scared to let her go just yet.

I really do want to be with her but it couldn't be that way. It probably never could be. Things had changed at Dumbledore's funeral. Besides, I don't deserve her. Never have, never will. I'm a bloody git for not noticing her all these years.

Finally, we seperated and looked away from each other. I didn't think I could stare into those beautiful eyes ever again. They'd stop me from doing what I'm meant to do. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ginny had lifted her head and gazed into my eyes.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Ginny put her arms around Harry and buried her head into his shoulder. She needed him. He tried to comfort her as he let one tiny tear out. This shocked both Ginny & Harry himself. He quickly wiped it away and let go of her, realizing he couldn't stay here any longer. He quickly placed Ginny's hands on her lap, then stood up from his seat. Ginny went to grabbed his sleeve. "Please don't leave... Stay here... We still need to talk... Don't go..."

But he did, just like at the funeral. "Harry..." Ginny started, but he had already went out the compartment door. She let out a sob, even though she wasn't one for tears usually. Unless something really sad happened. Like now.

_"I'm in love with you," _Ginny stated aloud, wishing with all her might he would have heard it. Only, it looked like he never would.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Truthfully, I think it could have been better but oh well. What did you all think of it? Please review and tell me your thoughts about it! Even if it's negative, go ahead! I want to know! Just no absolute mean flames please! Well, au revoir guys!

**xoxo, Heather**


End file.
